


The Chronic Children..

by Chara_Dreemurr



Category: Undertale
Genre: After Chara dies by before Frisk falls, Asriel died..sorry, Chara and Frisk are females, Chara is a demon but a kind demon, Im a Chara apologist get over it, Multi, Other, Reader Is Chara, This takes place in a safe house for the souls, honestly the beginning wont make a lot of sense, still working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chara_Dreemurr/pseuds/Chara_Dreemurr
Summary: You are in a division called CRONIC CHILDREN. You were the first to be taken here. Over time you have learned to call the place home. The directors of the organization consider you their daughter. But when your adopted brother falls deathly sick. Something in you snaps. Soon you are greeted by new people...





	

Mother and father were scared. They watched as I was thrown into the back of a black van marked in bold white letters "SILENT SLEEP ASYLUM" on the side. They put me in chains and left me in the van alone. I could here yelling from our mother, "What is going on!? Where are you taking her?" She cried. I heard the engine turn over as the van started to move. I remained calm, not struggling or yelling. I had no emotion for what was going on, I didn't have the ability to care. 

After about two hours of silence the van stopped abruptly. The doors opened as I was greeted by another girl. She seemed to be shaking and frantically trying to collect her surroundings. She too, had been put in chains and left with me in the back of this old van. I stayed silent in the furthest, darkest corner of the van. I was hopeful she would see me. "Hello?" Her voice was soft and trembling. "I can see you." She said in a hushed voice, almost as if she were talking to a frightened child. I emerged from the shadows of the corner and into the light seeping from the window. "Greetings." The girls eyes darted over to me. I pushed my hair over my eyes so I wouldn't frighten her, but she must have seen them. She looked at me like I had just murdered a loved one. " What's wrong with your eyes?! They are as red as blood! Are you ok?!" She still seemed frightened of me. "The color of my eyes should not concern you, but yes. I am aware that they are red and I assure you I am fine." I put my head down, signaling that I didnt want to talk anymore.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until to van came to a halt. The doors of the van were swung open, greeting us were two big men in white coats. Everything went black...


End file.
